


Partners In Crime

by itsgibbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgibbs/pseuds/itsgibbs
Summary: Neopolitan has a way with words, or lack thereof. She is not one to talk, and her actions speak for her. Her past trauma has led her to this point, and it catches Roman's attention. He vows to do everything he can to help Neo get over the past trauma she has been holding for all these years, and hopefully, maybe even get her to speak for the first time.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Partners In Crime

It's a late fall evening, not a sound can be heard in Vale. It's a silent night, criminal activity is not at large during these hours, because they must be well-rested.

Roman Torchwick may be a wanted man, but he treats everyone who works for him with some human decency.

The window to the room was cracked slightly open, so nothing but a small breeze could slip through and enter the hideout.

Through all the dust crates, sleeping quarters were positioned near the back. Two rooms were arranged, one for Neopolitan and Roman, while Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were in the other. The rest of the remaining extra space was for underlings.

Neo was not staying still in her sleep, and she kept rolling around every so often. The nightmares were back. The pain they bring with them came with.

In her head, she was back in their dining room. Shards of plates over the floor, chairs tipped over and crashing on the snowy white ceramic tiles.

She heard the yelling, and covered her childish ears, but it only got louder. She tried to move from that spot, but the shock from that moment kept Neo's young

body planted firmly on that spot.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out. No sound, no breath, only dead silence.

Neo then watched as _he_ walked toward her. Her recollection of his face was never clear, and where a face would be, is replaced with a darkened husk of someone's head.

Neo tried to move again, now with the need to escape before he decided to strike. Again, her tinier legs were rooted to those ceramic tiles. Not wanting to move at all, those legs were only helping him hurt Neo in ways.

Her eyes widened with fear as the tall figure of the man she knew as a young girl slowly grabbed the glass plates, along with the broken shards scattered on the ground.

Neo tried to scream again, but still no sound. Each breath got harder and harder to do naturally as she choked up from fear.

The man finally had what he perceived to be enough, and attacked the poor girl, and Neo could do nothing as she watched the past unfold once more. The plates shattering on impact to her body, and some shards piercing the first few layers of flesh. Blood went everywhere, and he had no emotions of remorse.

The clothes that she was wearing had splattered blood all over them, and the clean white tiles around here now looked like canvases with red paint.

Neo tried to speak, to plead for mercy. She wanted him to stop. Again, the vocal chords made no sound, and thus, no voice was heard.

The man raised a fist, and from the void of his face, two piercing brown eyes were revealed.

The eyes had one objective; to find where the fist would hurt the most. After a second of his own calculations, the fist was brought down, as Neo braced for impact.....

* * *

Neo woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her to see of this was the present.

Roman was right there in the bed adjacent to hers. His trademark coat and bowler hat were on the coat rack, and her umbrella was by the door.

She sighed, relived that the nightmare was over. However, her heart was not as relaxed.

It was violently pumping, as the fear from Neo's nightmare made it want to jump out of her chest.

Neo took half a dozen deep breaths to calm her heart, and it eventually returned to a normal pace.

That nightmare of hers was not like ones in the past. That pain felt _real._ It felt like she was back in that moment from all those years ago.

She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to gaze at her scars. They were not an easy thing to forget. She takes some time to think of why it all happened.

Her voice provoked him, her words made him become an enraged animal. It was comparable to the attitude of a Grimm.

Neo never feels that words are needed anymore. Actions do speak louder after all, so why bother with small talk when all you have to do is engage in combat to make a point?

Then again, she could never truly be honest about everything acting like a mime.

She began to break down, as tears ran onto the bedsheets.

Roman was woken up from Neo's emotional collapse and came over to her.  
  


"Is my right hand woman doing alright?" Roman was not really experienced in being able to sympathize and comfort someone. He tried his best. 

Neo looked at Roman, the tears on her cheeks shining in the moonlight from the window. She gave a slight nod, keeping her vow of silence she made to herself years ago.

Roman looked Neo in her heterochromatic eyes, and wiped away her tears. "C'mon now, don't cry. You know you can tell me anything Neo."

He paused for a second. "If anything is bothering you, then its something I need to be told. I want you to be the best person you can be."

Neo looked back at Roman. His green eyes had a certain softness to them right now, compared to whenever they were out robbing dust shops or discussing plans with the White Fang.

Neo gestured for a pencil and a notepad.  
  
  


Roman picked up on what Neo was asking within moments. "Alright then, give me a minute. I think I know where one is."  
  
  


Roman slowly opened the door, and shut it silently. Neo was now alone for a few seconds. The words he said echoed in her head.   
  


As Neo was getting lost in her thoughts, Roman came back with a slick black pen and a notepad. "Here ya go Neo. Now tell me everything about your nightmare, or at least... what you want to tell me."  
  
Neo immediately got to writing. Her handwriting was a fancy cursive, with each stroke having the elegant movement of a dancer. Each letter looked regal and professional.

She kept writing every gruesome detail of the vivid nightmare, wanting to be honest to Roman. After a few pages of writing, she set the obsidian colored pen down, and gave him the notepad.

It only took Roman a minute to read all that she wrote. When he was done, he set the notepad down on his bed.  
  
  


Roman stood there, looking at Neo. Neo wondered if he was angry, or disappointed in her for not being braver all those years ago.  
  
  
Roman gave Neo a heartfelt hug. It was soft and calming compared to the persona he had around everyone else. 

"Hey, Neo... I had no idea about this. It's a wonder how you're still able to be yourself even with all this trauma you have. You always seem to surprise me."

  
  
Roman hugged a little bit tighter. Neo responded and hugged him back. She felt at peace, for the first time in ages.   
  
  


Roman then got an idea. He brought himself out of the hug and put it into words. "I might have something that can help us heal this scar of yours. Since that day, you've never been one for talking, and for good reason. Perhaps, now that you have me to care for you, we can warm back up that voice of yours. How about it?"  
  
  


Neo was shocked by the proposal. She thought about it long and hard. She then looked Roman in his emerald green eyes, and nodded with a smile on her face.

  
Roman was glad that Neo accepted. "Wonderful. Then we'll start tomorrow. The majority of the Fang, along with Cinder and her kiddies will be gone. So it is just going to be me and you for the day."  
  
  
Neo was excited about this, and was ready to start a slow and steady rehabilitation.   
  
  
Roman went into his bed. "It's late. If we're going to start, we need some sleep. Good night Neo."   
  
  
Neo said no more and went back onto the comfort of her pillow. She dozed off, with no trace of the nightmare in her mind...  
  
  



End file.
